Freezing Flowers
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Two months away from the guild, away from her; Gray returns on Valentine's day. He ready to tell her, but what happen at the guild? And where is she? Assumed Character Death Warnings: AU, Different Timeline, Fem!Natsu GrayxFem!Natsu R
1. Chapter 1

_X778_

_"Gray! Look I found a dragon egg!" Natsa shouted. Her grin was huge and one of a kind, she was proud. Her clothes were baggy, boyish; her pink long hair dripped in sweat. Her breaths were ragged. _

_"Why would I care, Flamehead?" Gray asked with a cold tone, but this was the way he always talked with his rival._

_Natsa stuck her tongue out, "Meanie!" and then she sulked away. _

_That stunned Gray for a moment since Natsa didn't fight him. He just stood in the middle of the guild, looking at the direction that she left in. He didn't really know what to do.  
_

_Something touched his shoulder and he looked around, Mirajane. She had a belt-thingy around her neck, dark clothes that never covered much. She was sucking on a sticker, she popped it out of her mouth. "That was mean~" she said._

_"Yeah, so?" questioned Gray._

_She took a step, "Natsa ran all the way here to tell you, and all you did was complain. No wonder she left..." Her head tilted to the door that swung closed._

_Gray looked at Mirajane, looking for a sign she was lying, but then he remember the sweat and her panting. Now all that Gray felt was guilt. "No way..." said Gray as he turned around and ran out of the guild. He couldn't believe that Natsa would run all the way from that place just to tell him about her findings._

* * *

X782

Gray awoke with a smile, even if he was on a noisy train since lovers wanted to be with each other on Valentine's Day. The memory brought many feelings to him, not of guilt, but of fondness. He didn't really know when his feelings changed, but they did.

It took him two months, the time of the mission, to figure out these aged feelings. He never really noticed them till he left Natsa for the long of a period. Over the course of the mission, he felt as if he was frozen in time, every couple of seconds he looked at the clock, counting down to when he was going to see her again. He dream of her, roaming in the meadows where they always fought. He would look behind, or glance aside, to see if she was there, but she wasn't.

He was in love with Natsa Dragneel.

And that was true.

It took him two months to figure his feelings, away from her, someone he knew for five years.

But no matter how much he thought of her, wanting to tell her about his feelings, what did she feel about him? A rival? Brother? Friend? Was he already Friend-zoned before he could even try? But no matter how much he thought, an answer never came up. Natsa...she was too complex, well at least in the terms of love. She loved Igneel as her father, she thought of the guild as her family after his disappearance. So would Gray be any different relationship with her? Could he changed his status with her? Not rivals, but lovers instead?

This was making his brain hurt, nothing made any sense, well that's love for you. He sighed, but at least he came back at a good time. It was February 14, Valentine's Day, and the best time to admit his feelings.

The train stopped, and the conductor's voice could be heard. "This is Magnolia Town, Magnolia Town," he repeated. "Please check your overhead luggage rack for any personal belongings."

"Guess that's me," Gray said as he grabbed his bag, full of his clothes that always appear on the ground, and walked out the door, onto the pavement. Behind him he could hear the sounds of love~ People were kissing there loved ones, hugging them as if they would disappear, and worse of all, saying, "I love you!" But at least this gave Gray a mental picture of what he could do for Natsa; since in the guild, nothing normal happens, and Gray just wanted to treat his Natsa normal, just this once.

He started walking back to the guild, picking up some roses on the way, which girl didn't like roses? They smelled fresh, it was a nice contrast against the February air. His smile lifted, he was going to do it, so he took off to the guild.

He was going to do it.

He was going to admit his feelings.

He was going to declare his love for Natsa.

These were the thoughts that raced in his mind as he got closer to the guild.

The guild was large, two-story high building. In the center of the building was a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of parallel poles. This was his home, ever since Ur... and this was also the home to others, namely Natsa. He smiled as he walked inside the gate, but something was off...he couldn't put his finger on it.

He opened the great doors to reveal a...noiseless guild. Everyone looked up when he could in, hope but it turned disappointment. Even Loke, the newest one around and a sort of friend to Gray, was sadden. No this guild wasn't noiseless, the guild just wasn't was unruly, the sounds were of crying. Gray looked around and set his eyes on Lisanna who was crying, the only one brave enough to do so.

"What happen?" Gray asked. It was like someone just had a bad breakup...

Makarov jumps down from the rail he always sitting at. The others looks away, they knew what he was going to say, and it was hard to hear for the first time. Makarov looks up at Gray in the eye, knowing he would take it the hardest. He gives Gray a fatherly hug, since to him he was a father to everyone in the guild. He opened his mouth, nothing came out at first. It took a couple of awkward moments, well for Gray, for Makarov to talk. The words could out of his mouth, but he was still disbelieving them, "Natsa, she..."

**To be continue****...**

**How did I do? Were they in character? I hope this chapter made a bit of sense since I basically switched all dates. And unlike most of my other stories, I know exactly what I'm going to do.  
**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsa, she...died," Makarov said, holding Gray tight. Gray could feel wet spots on his legs...but the master couldn't be crying, could he?

Gray...he dropped the flowers. The flowers hit the floor, echo in the guild.

He looked around the guild, look for someone laughing, yelling 'Aprils Fools!', and seeing if she was in there. She wasn't there, wasn't laughing at him for even thinking that she died, wasn't calling him 'Ice Block' and start a fight with him; No, she wasn't there, she wasn't inside of her home/guild, wasn't looking at the request board, wasn't fighting with Erza or Laxus. She wasn't there waiting for him. Natsa wasn't there. She wasn't there...

Elfman and Mirajane were in a group by Lisanna. Lisanna looked up at Gray, 'sorry' was painted in her teary eyes. Elfman was breathing hard, his upper-body wasn't covered. His body had scratches, his face was in a shadow as if he didn't want to meet Gray's eyes. Mirajane looked up, her hair hanged in front of her face, her arm wrapped, and worst of all, she was crying.

Loke looked up, he didn't grin, just frowned like the others. His eyes had the look of sympathy for Gray, but his face twisted in grief. His play-boy attitude wasn't there with him, he just had the look of losing a friend, a real one. His girlfriends weren't in the guild, even if it was Valentine's Day. Those wasn't fake tears streaming down his face, they were real. His eyes were searching Gray as if he was going to collapse any minute now. He took a step forward, to be there in case if Gray fell.

No...

No...this wasn't happening.

She couldn't be dead, she was Natsa for Dragon Sake!

Natsa that Salamander!

Natsa doesn't die!

She always come back! Ready to fight!

This just couldn't be true...

Gray, still in the same position, looked over the guild one more time. People were watching for his reaction, they didn't show sign of this being a joke, this was serious. No one was grinning, they were crying, comforting each other.

Gray couldn't take it, this couldn't be true, he bolted from the guild. He ran, the only thing he could do. He had to get out of there, it was too...depressing, had too much Natsa in it.

He ran for what seemed like hours, his feet guiding the way. He wasn't looking, his eyes were shut, filled with water. Soon he slowed down, and looked. He was at the river. The river they use to play/fight each other. He looked down the stream, looking for his rival, she wasn't there. Was she truly dead?

* * *

_Both of them were fighting by the river._

_"Today I'll beat you!" Natsa declared as she lunged forward, smashing Gray right in the face. _

_Gray was forced backwards, "I'm stronger!" He jumped forward, pinning Natsa down onto the ground. _

_"What?!" said Natsa, angry at his comment. She pushed him up, but Gray used it to knock his head into Natsa's. _

_Natsa filp him off of her, "You bastard!"_

_Both of them starting screaming, running full force at each other. Their hands out reached, knocking into the others face. After being pushed back from the punch, Gray moved forward and hit Natsa. Natsa punched Gray across the face. He used his knee to slam into her stomach. _

_They contiuned to fight. _

_Soon the sun started down, and Gray managed to get the winning hit. He left Natsa, who was KO, by the river as he left._

* * *

He kicked a rock into the water and fled, he needed to go somewhere that didn't remind him about her, about Natsa. Anywhere, other than the guild and the river. The two places that meant a lot to him, the two places that she would always appear and make him happy; Happy, the name of her pet.

Was Happy as lost as him?

His mother died...Gray's love died... they were in the same suit.

Happy...he wouldn't be chasing old memories, like Gray. He would be with Lisanna, or someone else in the guild. To Happy, he thought of everyone as family, Natsa was his mother. Lisanna was the aunt, and the rest of the guild was a relation.

Gray lost his parents to a monster.

He also lost Ur, his teacher and second mother, because of his stupid mistake.

And now he lost his rival, something he could have prevented if he stayed at the guild.

Why did they deserve to dead instead of him?

How many more was going to leave him?

Gray just left the river, the air smelled too fresh, to alive, for his liking. He was depress, and the smelling of guild pang his stomach. He needed to get away, somewhere away from this gloominess, but it followed him whenever he went. He just ended up returning home.

**I made an Emo!Gray, wow this chapter was...depressing. I was going to add lots of memories in this chapter, but I just couldn't find the right ones. Please review!**

**Darkhuntressxir: Don't worry, if I did that, I would be to depress to finish the story. **

**Crystalangel554: You'll have to wait for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

X784

"It's my fault!" Elfman shouted as he crash the ground under his fist.

"..." Gray didn't said anything to the man, he couldn't. His head was tilted down, his eyes examine the gravestone in front of him.

**'Natsa Dragoneel Died X782' **No one knew her date of birth, so it wasn't engrave on there. Under her name, was a Fairy Tail mark.

It's been two years since her body been in this ground, two years that Gray never visited since he didn't believe, two years that everything changed. Now he was there, it finally hit him. Natsa wouldn't leave the guild, her home, for two years and never said anything. WIthout her at the guild, it changed, more members joined and the attitude changed. **  
**

"...it's my fault...I wasn't man enough..." Elfman said. His face was hidden, but Gray could tell he wanted a few private moments. "It was my fault she died...she went on a mission with us..."

* * *

_"Come on, Lisanna. Time for a mission," Elfman called to his sister. He was walking with his older sister, Mirajane._

_"What? We just finish a job," Lisanna said. She was by Natsa and Happy, talking to them by the tree. "Can't we take a little break?"_

_"Yeah, but it's a S-class quest. Mirajane wants us along to help her out. _

_"NO WAY! NO FAIR!" whined Natsa._

_"What type of job is it?" asked Lisanna. _

_"A emergency request, it just came in. They want us to kill of this monster called the beast." Mirajane explained. "Hey, Natsa, you want to go with us?"_

_"Course, I'm all fired up!" answered Nasta. She held her hands up, a cheery smile placed on her face. Then she started pulling on Lisanna, running since she was so excited.  
_

_"WAIT FOR ME!" Happy yelled, but he was too late. "She left me again..." he grumbled and went back to eating his fish._

* * *

"The quest was too much for us...too much for me," said Elfman through his manly tears. "I killed her..."

* * *

_"ELFMAN!" yelled Mirajane. "Elfman, pull yourself together!" She was on the ground, holding her arm._

_"I had everyone in town leave," said Lisanna after she flew in the clearing, in a bird form. She transform back to normal. "Now let me help you."_

_"You have to run, Lisanna!" commanded Mirajane as they both looked at the beast approaching. "I was getting beat up pretty bad, so Elfman tried to take over the Beast to protect me."_

_ "Oh my gosh, that's him." Lisanna gasped at the huge form coming ward them._

_"It almost work, but the beast was too powerful for him. Now he totally lost control. "_

_"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Lisanna asked. She picked up her injured sister._

_"We can't fight him," said Natsa as she lifted herself from rock rumble. "He still there, right?"_

_"We have to get him to come down to his senses," replied Mirajane. "Before the beast completely takes over."_

_Lisanna walked forward._

_"What are you doing?! Come back here!" yelled Mirajane._

_"LISANNA! COME BACK!" called Natsa. _

_"Big brother, Elfman, you feeling okay? It's me, Lisanna, your little sister. Our big sister Mira is here too, and so is Natsa, our friend. We are a family. And when times are tough, we pull together and work things out. So why don't the four of us go home and talk things out?" Lisanna talked to the Beast. "I promise, we are not mad at you. _

_The Beast growled, lifting his arms up. _

_Lisanna spread her arms. "Don't be afraid, big brother. We still love you."_

_"RUN!" yelled Mirajane._

_"LISANNA!" yelled Natsa. She ran forward, tucking Lisanna out of the way before the Beast strike, but she wasn't lucky. The strike impacted her body, sending her flying into the forest._

_"NATSA!" yelled the two sisters._

* * *

"..." said Gray. He just stood there quietly behind Elfman. His dry eyes wondered the grave. Finally, he placed the flowers onto her grave.

Pink, the same color as her long beautiful hair.

Thorny like her personally.

Rose, the flower of love, because he love her, always and forever.

He stood back, and looked. Inside his head, he said a silent pray.

Finally, after his actions were done, he placed a gentle hand on Elfman's shoulders. He seen others do this to comfort crying people, which Elfman was right now.

"GRAY! ELFMAN!" yelled a voice that sounded too much like...

Gray and Elfman turned around and looked at the figure.

Natsa was running, tears streaming down her face, tears of joy. "Elfman! YOU'RE A MAN!" she called as if she missed the line. Her clothes looked as if they were form another world, but they fit her just fine.

She was panting, but her jumped onto Gray, knocking him down. "YOU'RE NAKED!" her tone sounded of relief, as if she missed that.

Gray was just stunned, he was looking at a dead PERSON! But he finally reached up and pecked her on the lips, she returned the kiss.

She was there in flesh, and she was alive.

Behind them, four friends grinned.

The End

**I think the ending was a bit cheesy. If you didn't get the ending, Natsa was in Edolas, took Lisanna's place, and she came back. I know I made her a bit OOC, but is was...romantic? Right? I hope so...**

**The friends were Juvia since she's happy for him(They both lost someone (which I never wrote that part :/)), Mirajane and Lisanna who knew about their feelings, and Loke (because he's cool like that) since Gray got his love back. **

**I know some of that didn't make sense. I should have wrote about Nasta being in Edolas...would make more sense but I wanted to stay focus on Gray. **

**Please Review:)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Updated list of the Series

Okay, again this isn't a update. I really wanted to keep this updated as possible.

Wilting Flowers (Natsa's side of this story, while she was Edolas) - Completed

Burning Flowers (a what if Natsa didn't disappear and Gray was able to confess, oneshot) - Complete

Lasting Flowers (the events that happens later, set after the timeskip (So it's the Grand Magical Games for NamikazeMia ) with appearance of old characters) - Just started

Plus I've made some random oneshots (that isn't really placed in the real story):

-Longing Flowers

-Escaping Flowers

I really think I'm done with the Flower Series, but there might be some oneshots; if I do make more oneshots that doesn't have anything to do with with the major storyline, I won't update this list. Also, Lasting Flowers (this was rename from Blooming Flowers) will be the longest out of all of them since it covers more than them, and I added many twists.

I just love the setting to much to stop adding, so sorry.


End file.
